


Shower Time

by Axelex12



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Wolverine gets comforted after break-up.Nick Logan/Betsy Braddock AU
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/James Howlett
Kudos: 3





	Shower Time

Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters and I make no money off of this story. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.

Xavier Institute Lower Levels – Men’s Showers 

Nick Logan had a convoluted history when it came to women. On one hand he could get them into bed in ways that would make most men envious. His charm and rugged good looks made it easy to seduce a woman. On the other hand, when he tried to explore things beyond sex, it often failed miserably.

The Canadian mutant had long believed that his chance at love died with Mariko. She was the first woman he connected with more than just physically. When he lost her, he didn’t think anything could fill the void. Ororo sure tried and for a time, she was special in a whole new way. But whether it was Silverfox or his lingering guilt, it was never meant to be. While things didn’t end nearly as badly with Ororo, it only reinforced the notion that all he could offer women was a good time in bed.

Then Jean Grey came along. The way they came together made it seem as though they were destined to be something special. She had been captured with him when his family abducted him. She was the one to free him when he was drowning and on his last breath. Even after she lost control of her powers, he couldn’t stay away from her. Now he was at a crossroads. Betsy’s arrival caused a severe crack in their just friends deal. She didn’t want him to be miserable, but he didn’t want to hurt her either. It seemed no matter what he did, someone was going to suffer.

He tried distracting himself with a level five Danger Room program with Wolverine. Now he was standing in the men’s showers, letting the hot water poor over his head while he contemplated his complicated female affairs.

‘Why is i so dang cursed? Is it because I betrayed my family? Is it because I couldn’t save Silverfox? If this be karma working its mojo, i want out! Everything was just peachy with a side of grits with Jean. Then a new femme comes along that catches Logan's eye and suddenly everything is outta whack.’

Letting out a sigh of frustration, the Canadian ran his hands through his messy hair as the water continued cascading down his face. As someone who fancied himself as a philosopher of sorts, this issue had him stumped. It was hard enough before. After Scott called a half hour ago and revealed what happened at Worthington Pharmaceuticals, it he could barely stand to be in his own skin.

‘Jean was ready to risk life and limb to get control over her powers again. Cyclops didn’t say it was because of Logan, but it be pretty dang clear he was factor. Now Jean’s okay and humbled by it all. He even told me Jean said she’s accepted the truth. What in the hell could she mean by that? Was she really serious when she said she didn’t want Logan to be miserable with her? Or is she just messin’ with an admitted philosophy buff?’

Logan kept pondering these profound questions even as the water kept pouring. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice another presence entering the showers.

“Don’t you look sore? What’s wrong? Was Wolverine too rough on you?”

Logan was abruptly jolted from his daze. When he turned around to see who was behind him, he was utterly shocked to find himself staring at a completely naked Betsy Braddock. His eyes widened at the sight of her exposed body. Even though her new uniform left little to the imagination and it wasn’t the body she was born in, it was still quite a sight for any man no matter how conflicted he may have been.

“B-Betsy?!” he stammered, “The hell you doin’ in the guy’s showers?!”

“Settle down, luv. Is this how you always react when a naked woman approaches you?” she said with a sultry smile.

“If i reacted as he always did, you wouldn’t be standing and neither would me,” Nick Logan retorted.

“Hmm…I like what that implies,” she purred.

“Cut the crap, Betsy! I ain’t in the mood for once!”

“Your face says no, but certain parts of your body say otherwise,” said Betsy, her eyes drifting lower for a moment, “Do you really want to make a scene in your current state? You know I’ll see right through it.”

Logan shifted awkwardly for a moment. Usually a naked woman was more than enough to cheer him up. Now he wasn’t so sure. His body was sure reacting. The blood that had been fueling his pondering brain had changed direction and was heading southward. It forced him to turn around and face the shower again.

Sensing his conflict, Betsy’s expression became more serious and she approached him. She didn’t think she would have to do much work after having snuck into the men’s showers and stripped out of her uniform. She figured good things were worth working for.

“I heard about Jean,” she said in a more serious tone, “I take it you heard too.”

“Yeah,” he replied flatly, “I don’t see what that has to do with you being naked.”

“I think it has to do a whole heck of a lot, luv. I may be new here, but I’m also a telepath. I’ve picked up on your thoughts and a good chunk of them involve Jean. I’ve also surmised the history you two have had.”

“Then you know why i need to be alone,” said the Canadian mutant.

“On the contrary…I think that’s exactly why you need a little company right now.”

Betsy moved in so she was under the water with Logan. She then snaked her arms around him, letting her naked form press up against his. The feeling of her smooth Asian skin and her well-formed breasts felt intoxicating good. He tensed at first, but quickly relaxed under her embrace.

“You have every right to want to punish yourself,” she said softly, “Getting close to a girl that can’t touch is guaranteed to stir frustration, especially when one of you is bent on imposing limits.”

“Jean be the one with the limits. Logan just respects them,” said Nick, “It don’t mean she won’t change her tune down the line.”

“Maybe, but even you have to see the problem with that setup. You’re at the mercy of someone else’s whims. And even if they do change, it doesn’t change what’s holding you back.”

“You mean her powers,” he said.

“Among other things,” said Betsy.

Now trailing her hand down his manly chest, Betsy’s expression became more emotional. Logan found matching her gaze while embracing her back a bit. A part of him resisted, but another part couldn’t turn away.

“Logan, regardless of whatever twisted relationship you have with Jean, she’s made her position clear,” said Betsy, “If she really does care as much as you think she does, then do yourself a favor and try to find some happiness. It’s what she wants.”

“That’s what she says,” Logan pointed out, “Ain’t necessarily what she means.”

“Even so, that doesn’t mean you should cut yourself off. There are plenty of ways to be happy without Jean. I’m not saying you should forget her. I’m just saying you should keep your options open.”

“You had to get naked and barge into the men’s showers to tell me this?”

Betsy shifted again, a slight smile returning to her face. Nick Logan was a tough nut to crack even if his body wasn’t. With another sensual gesture, she made her point clear.

“Look, I’m not going to be subtle here. You know I’ve had my eye on you since I first got here. I can tell part of you is returning the favor and I’m not just talking about that part that’s pressing up against my thigh right now.”

“That’s just…instinctive,” said Logan with a touch of embarrassment.

“If that’s what you want to call it, then by all means,” she quipped, “I know I’m being a bit upfront here. I’m not usually like this. Switching bodies may be affecting my judgment. But I need to find something to help me really feel like this is me. This is my body. Would it be rude of me to ask for you to be that something?”

Logan was never good at arguing with women, especially attractive naked women. He could tell from Betsy’s gestures that she was being sincere. As hard as it was for him to resist, he couldn’t deny that a part of him wanted this as well.

“Say i answer the call. What’s that mean for us? Or Jean for that matter?” asked Logan.

“I’m not trying to come between anybody. I’m not even looking for something long-term,” Betsy stated, “I just want something…someone that’s serious. You may be a smooth-talking overconfident bloke, Nick Logan. But you’re a serious bloke and that’s what I need. That’s what we both need.”

Through her serious yet soft words, Betsy pulled Nick closer. Nick Logan still looked conflicted, his thoughts still playing over his last conversation with Jean. She helped move his thinking forward by drawing him into a soft, sensual kiss. Even in his current state of mind, he didn’t resist. Within moments, he started kissing back.

Everything quickly fell into place. This raw, basic feeling of having Betsy Braddock in his arms helped make sense of his predicament at least to some extent. She was right. They did need this. If Jean was truly sincere, then she would understand.

“Mmm…” gasped Betsy as they parted, still in a naked embrace, “That how all Canadian say oui?”

“Not exactly,” replied Nick in a husky tone, “It more like let’s take the plunge.”

“Works for me,” she said with a sexy grin, “So are you going to help me wash up? Or am I going to have to fly solo?”

“No worries, Bets. I will stick around. I’ll be making sure this new body of yours be washed nice and thorough.”

With those flirtatious words, Betsy and Logan kissed again. Under a pouring torrent of water, they began exploring each other’s naked flesh. Betsy roughly raked her hands and fingers down his upper body, showing an eagerness that surprised Logan somewhat. It seemed like such a new sensation to her, feeling his flesh with hers. This not being her body, she had many new sensations to get used to. As she touched and kissed him, Logan trailed his hands down her smooth skin before resting them on her butt, marveling at how soft it felt. It had been a while since he had felt the naked touch of a beautiful woman, but he hadn’t forgotten how good it felt.

All this touching fueled a growing arousal between them. Logan's manhood rapidly swelled to a fully erect state while Betsy’s womanhood became engorged. Betsy continued to show how much she needed this, pushing him back so that he was up against the shower wall. Their lips never parted along the way and once she had him pinned, she hungrily swirled her tongue with is as if to re-learn her sense of taste. As she did this, she grasped his manhood and lightly stroked it, evoking content moans from Wolverine. It seemed she needed this more than him. In Logan's experience, it was usually best to let women like this just have at it.

“Mmm…your breath taste like hot sauce and gumbo,” said Betsy breathlessly.

“You like that taste?” he asked in a husky tone.

“I’m quickly developing a taste for it.”

Betsy’s kissing and touching grew more aggressive. She stroked his manhood harder while kissing him with greater intensity. She also used the wall as leverage so that she could press her naked body up against his, maximizing the body contact between them. This also allowed Logan to skillfully slip a hand between her inner thighs and fondle the outer folds of her vagina. Despite the steamy environment created by the shower, he could feel how aroused she was. And all her eager touching left him needing this every bit as much as her.

“Mmm…you wanna taste more?” he asked her as he carefully slid his fingers along her moist slit.

“Hell yes!” she said intently, “Do me, Logan! Do me right now!”

She sounded so desperate, as if she needed to claim this feeling as her own and not someone else’s. This provided Logan some additional motivation, as if he needed any when a horny woman begged him to fuck her.

Now showing some desperation of his own, Nick grasped Betsy by the hips and turned their bodies so that now she was the one pinned up against the shower wall. They remained facing each other, gazing with burning lust for a feeling they so deeply desired. Betsy then hitched her right leg up around Nick’s waist while holding onto his biceps, offering a clear path for him. Nick planted both feet on the wet floor firmly and guided his manhood to her waiting folds. Then with a smooth thrust of his hips, he entered her vagina.

“Ohhh fuck yes!” moaned Betsy as her inner folds were stretched by his length.

“This what you want, darling?” grunted Nick as he held her in place for a moment.

“Yes! I want this! I want this so bad!”

Betsy threw her arms around Nick’s neck and crashed her lips against his as he began humping her. He go too fast, favoring a steady and thorough motion. This helped him get a feel for her womanly depths while also allowing him to better enjoy the tight heat around his cock. She was so fit and tight, every muscle in her body showing strength of a special kind. It was intoxicating, encouraging him to vent his pent up lust and frustration. It seemed the more this woman wanted him, the more he wanted her as well.

Betsy’s desires seemed to be in overdrive as her body was flooded with sexual sensations. Her gasps became heated and so did her gestures. She practically raked her hands over the muscular contours of Nick's shoulders and back while eagerly grinding her pelvis against his every time he thrust into her. She even showed some impressive flexibility, hitching her leg up even higher to allow him deeper penetration. With each blissful sensation, Betsy experienced a new range of sensations in this body.

Kwannon had clearly not been a virgin. The way Logan's dick slithered within the tight folds of her pussy implied that she had plenty of sexual experience. Betsy had been no stranger to sex in her old body. She had a couple of lovers in college, but the sensations in this body felt more intense. It might have just been the heat of the moment or the novelty of being in a new body, but it was like she was experiencing them for the first time again. And Logan made sure that experience was plenty enjoyable.

With the shower still on and steam still filling the stall, their naked bodies became wet with moisture. This allowed their skin to effortlessly glide against one another through each sexual movement. As the sensations escalated, the pace of their sex quickened. Logan slid a hand down her thigh and held it up so he could thrust into her with more power. Betsy’s gasps turned to blissful moans as her body bounced along his length, driving his dick deep into her depths. It sent her to the brink of orgasm faster than she expected and as the sensations intensified, she clung harder to Logan's upper body.

“Oh fuck! Ooh fuck! I’m cumming, Nick! I’m going to fucking cum!” she cried out.

“Go on, …I ain’t far behind,” grunted Canadian mutant.

Betsy closed her eyes and held on tight, practically digging her nails into Logan's shoulders as the feeling approached. He steadied the pace of his thrusting, now just smoothly sliding his manhood within the folds of her pussy as if to zero in on certain parts of her depths. He hit all the right parts as Betsy achieved her sexual peak, letting out a cry of ecstasy that reverberated throughout the entire locker room and left Logan's ears ringing.

Her whole body seemed to tense and contract with the waves of pleasure that flowed up through her body. Logan could actually feel it in the way her pussy throbbed around his cock and how she writhed within their embrace. It made maintaining the sexual rhythm between them more difficult. But he still managed to keep working his cock within her throbbing folds with enough intensity to send him over the edge as well.

Once Logan got his climax, the humping motions stopped and he pressed her hard up against the wall. His manhood throbbed as he released a thick load of seminal fluid into her vagina, mixing with the various feminine fluids she had secreted during her orgasm. It made for a peak that was as blissful as it was messy. When the feeling passed and Betsy opened her eyes, she smiled warmly and kissed him again.

“Wow…I needed that more than I thought,” said Betsy breathlessly.

“That makes two of us,” said a still dazed Logan.

“Just so you know, I’m usually not that loud during sex,” she said sheepishly, “I’m not sure if Kwannon was, but I guess…”

Her words trailed off, giving way to the ongoing confusion of being in a new body. The line between Betsy’s proclivities and Kwannon’s still wasn’t clear. It left her more than a little dazed than the usual post-orgasmic afterglow.

“You ain’t gotta say it, Betsy. I understand,” he said to her while caressing her wet face.

“Thanks…understanding seems to be at a premium for me right now,” she sighed.

“Then maybe it be best not to dwell on it. Here…let Logan wash you up. We’ll see if there be anything else Logan can do to take your mind off these things.”

“For a new boyfriend, you’re off to a good start, luv!”

Logan smiled, the idea of being this woman’s lover still sinking in. Already, he was enjoying himself and so was Betsy. There may still be plenty of complications to deal with, but for the moment they focused on less pressing concerns.

After finally parting from their embrace, Logan led Betsy back under the shower where they could wash up together. Desperation soon gave way to simpler, less heated gestures. Logan gave her some liquid soap so they could both lather up. Once they had some suds to work with, they took turns smothering each other with soapy entrails. They were purposefully thorough, using this as an opportunity to explore each other’s bodies. They worked their soapy hands from head to toe, sharing an occasional kiss and a few playful gestures along the way. In addition, they also paid special attention to certain parts of their bodies, which soon turned these playful gestures into something more sexual.

While Logan explored Betsy’s exotic flesh, he paid special attention to her butt. He noticed she was extra toned around her hips and thighs, giving them an extra sensual feel. He also realized that she enjoyed having her butt touched and rubbed. It seemed to get her aroused again. She returned the favor by giving some extra attention to his manhood, which had softened since his climax, but not by much. Logan never needed a whole lot of time in between peaks and the way Betsy stroked and fondled his shaft helped get the blood flowing again.

“You are such a dirty Wolverine, aren’t you?” said Betsy seductively.

“Depends on what kind of dirty we talking about,” he quipped.

“Did I say I minded?” she retorted, “But if I’m going to have such a dirty lover, I’m going to need more creative ways of keeping him clean.”

“Oh? Any ideas?”

“Well…one thing in particular does come to mind.”

Her seductive tone soon became an equally seductive demeanor. With both hands still working the soap along the length of his cock, she dropped to her knees for some more thorough cleaning. From this position, she stroked his manhood a little firmer, evoking a few deeper moans from Nick. Then she let the water from the shower wash off the rest of the soap so that she could safely use her lips and tongue to do a different kind of cleaning.

With a level of skill she didn’t know she had, Betsy began sucking Logan’s cock. She kept a firm grip on his shaft while sliding her lips and tongue along his length. She even swirled her tongue in a way that evoked a sharp gasp from Logan, who was now grasping the side of her head and guiding her along each motion. She had given oral sex to a man before, but she never gotten a reaction like this. These skills must have been Kwannon’s skills because Betsy didn’t remember having so good a gag reflex or having a tongue that could slither so smoothly. Whatever the source, it got Logan's blood flowing in all the right directions again.

“Ooh yeah! Like that…just like that! Damn, you suck dick good, Betsy!” Nick moaned.

The sensations were so intense that Logan's knees buckled slightly. It usually didn’t take him very long to get aroused for another round, but Betsy got him fully erect again with uncanny efficiency. The hot, slithery feeling of her tongue around his manhood felt so good that he nearly lost his balance. He held onto her head to keep himself upright, running his hands through her exotic purple hair in the process.

He was so taken by her oral sex skills. However, Betsy found it difficult to enjoy the moment or admire the fruits of her labor. The line between her sexuality and Kwannon’s was still blurred, leaving her conflicted in a way that rekindled that desperate lust she had felt earlier. While she had been sucking off her new lover, Betsy used her other hand to fondle the still dripping folds of her vagina. It took her a bit longer to get aroused again compared to Nick. The concept of this being her body and her pleasure still hadn’t sunk in. The only way she was going to truly make this body her own was to use it on her own terms.

After deep-throating Logan's cock a few more times, Betsy paused her hard sucking and looked up at the Nick with an intently seductive look in her eyes. She kept a firm grip on the base of his cock, ensuring that he would be all the more inclined to give her what she was about to request.

“Logan…I want you to fuck my ass,” she told him.

“Already?” said Nick with a raised eyebrow, “Usually, it takes a few dates for Logan to convince a femme to try that.”

“Well I can’t afford to be that patient,” said Betsy in a more serious tone, “I need something…anything that’ll make this body feel like mine.”

“And anal will accomplish this how?” he questioned.

“Do you really want me to explain it? Or do you want to give your new girlfriend what she wants?”

Betsy made it sound very serious, as if she needed this to gain some level of control on herself. This woman was clearly dealing with a lot with the death of her uncle and being in a new body. Anal sex was a strange way to deal with it, but Logan didn’t bother arguing. If this woman was going to be his lover, then he had to get into the habit of accommodating her needs.

Not waiting for his response, Betsy rose back to her feet and kissed him again to add further incentive. She also guided his hands back to her butt, further communicating her desire. Logan got the message loud and clear and led her back to the shower wall where he had pinned her earlier. This time, he turned her around so that she was facing away, her breasts now pressed up against the glossy walls. Her well-toned ass looked even better from this point of view. She even shook it a little, as if to welcome him into her.

Logan still took his time, knowing that Betsy probably hadn’t thought this through. Since they didn’t have any lubricant on hand, he gathered up some of the lingering soap suds on his upper body and rubbed it around her anus. He then stuck his middle finger into her tight hole to prepare her as he positioned himself behind her.

“You ready for this?” he asked, giving her one last chance to back down.

“Quit stalling, luv! Stick it in already!” Betsy urged.

With those desperate words, Nick abandoned any further reservations. Now in position, he firmly grasped both sides of her butt and pressed the tip of his erect dick up against her tight hole. He only entered her partially at first, carefully inserting the tip and giving her inner muscles a chance to stretch in order to accommodate his size. She seemed to tense at first, but offered no protest. Once she seemed to adjust, Logan pushed the full length of his cock into her ass. The extra tight fit was every bit as intoxicating as her pussy. Wolverine let out a deep grunt as he took a moment to enjoy the feelings. Then he began slowly humping her ass, slithering his dick within her bowels and establishing a new sexual rhythm.

It hurt more than Betsy anticipated. She let out an uncomfortable groan at first, her face tensing as her rectal muscles were stretched in unfamiliar ways. It was hardly the worst pain she had ever felt, the agony of having her mind forced in someone else’s body still fresh in her mind. But she didn’t have much experience with anal sex. She had only done it once with her previous lover and didn’t enjoy it enough to make it a regular thing.

However, Kwannon didn’t seem to have much experience either. This was entirely new for the both of them and that made it all the more intense. It was Betsy’s way of proclaiming that this was her body now and she wasn’t going to be at the mercy of Kwannon’s skills or proclivities. Whether it was because of this intent or just the way her new body functioned, Betsy found herself enjoying anal sex much more than before. As the pain subsided and her inner muscles adjusted accordingly, new sensations of pleasure followed.

“Ohhh bloody fuck! Yes…oh yes! Harder, Nick! Fuck my ass harder!” she exclaimed.

Logan did as she requested, pumping his dick into her ass at a more rapid pace. The sound of his pelvis smacking against her ass grew louder and so did her groans, only now they were filled with pleasure rather than pain. Complicated emotions gave way to basic lust. This wasn’t just about expressing feelings that they needed to convey. This just a good, hard fuck in a shower.

“Betsy…ohhh Betsy!” moaned Logan through heavy grunts, “So beautiful…yet such a dirty girl!”

“And now…I’m your dirty girl! And your my dirty Wolverine!” she exclaimed.

The quicker pace required Logan to tighten his embrace on her. He leaned forward a bit, slipping one hand between her legs so that he could stimulate her outer folds to add to the pleasure. As the feelings intensified, Betsy bucked her hips harder with each hard thrust. And as her body was pressed up and down the wall, her nails raked along the smooth tiles. It proved to be a test of stamina, which seemed fitting given the circumstances.

Logan and Betsy pushed their bodies while getting a feel for each other. Nick discovered that Betsy loved having her clit fondled a certain way while she discovered that he loved it when a girl talked dirty. She threw in a few vulgar yet seductive words as he fucked her, which encourage his heated gestures. They hadn’t known each other very long, but they had already shared so much and now they were prepared to share plenty more.

Eventually, all these intense sensations and heated gestures sent them to the brink of another orgasm. This time Logan couldn’t hold back long enough for Betsy to climax first. He tried to steady the pace of his humping, but Betsy’s ass was too tight. He could already feel the tip of his manhood burning in preparation for another release.

“Ahhh Betsy! I'm…gettin’ close again! Can’t…hold back this time!” he grunted.

“I…I don’t want you to! Go on, luv! Cum again! I’m not far behind!” she exclaimed.

Logan bent his knees a bit more and delivered a few more hard upward thrusts. When he finally got his release, he pulled his cock out of her ass and released his load onto her lower back. There wasn’t as much fluid as the first climax, but it was still every bit as intense and every bit as satisfying.

But even as Logan enjoyed his second climax, he kept rubbing Betsy’s clit in the special way she had discovered. His sexual peak helped make his rubbing more thorough and it didn’t take long to send Betsy over the edge as well. When her climax hit, she threw her head back and bucked her hips as a wave of intense sensation shot up through her body. She would have lost her balance had she not been leaning on the wall so hard. Logan also kept her securely in his grasp, his chin now resting on her shoulder as he caught his breath. Betsy smiled affectionately as she turned her head and captured his lips in another kiss. His warm embrace only made the blissful sensations more enjoyable.

“My God…I really needed that,” said Betsy, sounding much less conflicted than she had when she first entered.

“Yeah…you made that abundantly clear,” said Logan with a slight tease.

“It’s a point worth reinforcing. I’ve got a lot to deal with in this new body. It’ll probably be making me mental for quite some time. But having a man like you, Nick Logan…I think I’m going to be just fine.”

Logan smiled back at her before they kissed again. Then then backed away from the wall and shared another warm embrace as they returned to the shower so they could finish washing each other.

Having made their emotions clear and having expressed them in a very intense way, Logan and Betsy came together in a special way. They both needed something like this in their lives. Betsy had all these conflicting feelings about being in a new body. Logan had just as many conflicting feelings about what happened between him and Jean. Together, they could share something that would make their lives just a little less conflicted. It signaled the beginning of a new relationship that had the potential to be both profound and complicated.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
